1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device with a bracket capable of conveniently fastening a fan on or detaching the fan from a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Generally, a heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a fan. The fan is fastened on the heat sink via a plurality of screws. The fan needs to be disassembled from the heat sink for maintenance or replacing with another fan after the fan is used for a long time. In disassembly, since the fan is connected to the heat sink via the screws, a screwdriver is required to detach the screws from the heat sink. Thus, it is inconvenient to disassemble the fan from the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.